cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
"Let's talk credits first." -Spectra to one of his clients Early Life (52 BBY - 32 BBY) Spectra Ghost Phantom or Spect'ika in Mando'a, was a force sensitive male Human of Mandalorian descendecy born on the Hutt owned world of Nar Shaddaa and the son of True Mandalorian veterans, Rex Phantom and Valery Ghost. When the True Mandalorians lost Jaster Mereel on Korda Six, in 52 BBY, the same year Spectra was born, his parents decided to leave the True Mandalorians and raise their son, in order to continue Clan Phantom. At the age of 10, his parents began training him in the Mandalorian ways, showing him many combat styles, how to use a variety of weapons and basic medical care for when in a battle. On his 16th birthday, his parents presented him with his own beskar'gam, his father then took him to an underground fighting arena. Inside Spectra saw hundreds of people betting on beasts, gladiators and even droids, as they fought in arenas. Rex showed him his good Duros friend, Webel, who then escorted Spectra to the arena, where a Gundark, was being held. Webel announced the fight and released the Gundark. Quickly, Rex warned that this was his first trial and immediately gave his son a blaster pistol to fight the beast. Spectra dodged the Gundarks charge and as the beast was preparing to charge again, with deadly accuracy, he shot both of the Gundark's legs and then ran with a knife on his hand and finished the Gundark. He took a tooth as a trophy. His father was impressed by his son's skills. At the age of 20, Spectra finshed his training and set out on his bounty hunting career. Nar Shaddaa.png|Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon Rex.jpg|Rex Phantom, Spectra's father and mentor Risha-Phantom.jpg|Valery Ghost, Spectra's mother The Giant Gundark Of Umbara.png|The Gundark Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter Career (32 BBY - 22 BBY) The Green Lord (32 BBY) After Spectra started his Bounty Hunter career, he decided to hang out in a cantina on the Underworld of Coruscant, where he knew he would be able to find bounties, "The Hunter's Den", a cantina mostly frequented by Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters. Suddenly, a very strange man approached Spectra with a contract. He looked at the man and said that he looked weird, the man said nothing about that and sat on a chair. He begin discussing the contract, he served a renowned crime lord who requires Spectra's expertise to eliminate his rival named "The Green Lord", a Twi'lek crime lord with ties to the Black Sun and Pyke Syndicate. Spectra reviewed the contract and accepted. The man left and Spectra jumped onto his speeder and went to the spaceport. He set the coordinates to the swamp world of Hutta. After a while, Spectra's ship came out of hyperspace and landed on Hutta's spaceport. He took his speeder and traveled to the remote location of "The Green Lords" Fortress. At the location, he grabbed a pair of macrobinocualrs and scouted the area, it appeared there were no droids guarding the gates. He left the speeder at quietly approached the gates, until he heard a speeder approaching his position. Spectra quickly hid behind some crates and saw as the speeder passed and right before the gate closed, Spectra sneaked inside. Inside the fortress, Spectra located the elevator and used it to reach the tower, where "The Green Lord" resided. When the elevator reached the destination, Spectra was surprised by two droids guarding the tower's door. He quickly exited the elevator and place sticky grenades on their chests and kicked them onto the door, he then took cover in some boxes and watched as the droids exploded, opening the door. Spectra entered the room wielding his two Westar-34 Pistols. But the "The Green Lord" wasn't there, he looked out the window and saw crime lord and a woman heading to the docking bay. Spectra shot the window and jumped out of it, utilizing his jetpack to intercept them. He used his wrist mounted blaster to shoot "The Green Lord", neutralizing his target, but the woman pulled out a blaster and began shooting at Spectra, he didn't want to hurt her, but had no choice but to kill her as well. He throwed a thermal detonator and saw as it killed the woman. In the bounty hunting business this is called collateral damage. He landed in the docking bay and took "The Green Lord's" head as proof of his death. He went back to his ship and returned to Coruscant to deliver the news of "The Green Lord's" death. He met his employer's servant who escorted Spectra to his master's stronghold. The crime lord was happy to see that "The Green Lord" was dead, he then called a slave girl, carrying a case with Spectra's credits, and as gift for a well done job, Spectra became the crime lords only Bounty Hunter that he would ever hire. More to come! Republic Contract (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Coming soon! Hunting the Assassin (20 BBY) In 20 BBY, Spectra put together a fake mission by an employer on Tatooine, to lure out a Death Watch Assassin from the shadows, sent by Pre Vizla, after Spectra foiled his plans on Carlac. Spectra got on his ship and traveled to Tatooine to start the "mission". While traveling to the Hutt's palace, Spectra's speeder broke down and he got lost in the desert for two days with few water but it wasn't enough. Later, he was able to find a farmer and asked for water, but immediatly passed out. He woke up, not knowing where he was. He went outside and saw the farmer and asked who he was: Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: I'm Kyle, I'm a farmer here and I found you lying on the sand. Spectra: Well, thanks, but I need to return to my mission now. Farmer: Where you going, stranger? Spectra: Jabba's Palace. Farmer: Better watch out for the Sand People and other dangers. Good luck! Spectra: Farewell! Spectra said goodbye to the farmer, who was in fact a Death Watch assassin named Orton. He was one of the most dangerous assassins in Death Watch. Orton followed Spectra to Jabba's Palace and got to the top a hill, waiting for Spectra with a sniper rifle. However, Spectra knew Death Watch had sent an assassin to kill him, so Spectra put together a fake mission to drag Orton from the shadows. Spectra was hidden in a rock behind Orton, he quietly moved and stabbed Orton's back, he fell and dropped his rifle, Spectra pulled his blaster and shot him in the head. Later on, when Spectra was getting ready to leave Tatooine, he crossed paths with a Jawa named Aktik. The Jawa was very friendly and wanted to explore the galaxy, so he asked Spectra if he could join him in his adventure. Spectra was worried that the galaxy would be too dangerous for Aktik. The Jawa begged and Spectra decided make him part of his crew. More to come! Personality and Traits Spectra was an incredibly skilled mandalorian warrior, demonstrating skills in combat, manipulation and survival. He was also highly intelligent and adaptable, managing to outmaneuver many enemies. He had a sense of justice and honor, never cheating in a battle. He was also a highly skilled pilot, able to fly into dangerous space battles with ease. He also possessed a keen sense of military strategy. Spectra spoke and comprehended a variety of languages, including, Basic, Mando'a, Binary, Huttese and others. Spectra used an extensive array of weapons, such as blaster pistols, blaster rifles, wrist mounted weapons (flamethrowers, dart shooters, blaster and others), thermal detonators and many other weapons, including lightsabers. 'Behind the Scenes' 'Trivia' Spectra Phantom is a character in SWTOR, named Spectika, but is not a bounty hunter Spectra Phantom was a Character in CWA, named Spectra Phantom7 Spectra's name comes from one of the characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Spectra Phantom Spectra has also appeared in other games (Fallout 3 and NV, The Elder Scrolls V, Saints Row IV), but only games that allow you to create your own character Appearances Clone Wars Adventures Online Multiplayer Game Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Category:Married Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Commander Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Phantom Category:Republic Category:New Republic Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Lifetime Members